komixxopediafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Taki Polaczek
Małe zasługi wielkiej legendy Taki_Polaczek był kiedyś trollem, ale teraz jest już normalnym użytkownikiem. Przyczynił się do rozpowszechnienia Puchałke, nadania mu dobrej "twarzy"(na innych stronach Puchałke kojarzy się tylko z trolowaniem i często komiksy z nim są minusowane). Jest znany z seri ,,Stupromilowy Las" która cieszy się dużym uznaniem wśród użytkowników. Polaczek często wspiera i lubi trolli. Dla przykładu bardzo lubił on użytkowników takich jak Fotokomurczak, CykaBlyat czy Entity303. Bohaterowie komixxów Puchałke-to parodia Kubusia Puchatka, jest głównym bohaterem komixxów Takiego Polaczka. W Stupromilowym Lesie umiera w pierwszym sezonie zabity przez Prosiałke. Prosiałke-Przyjaciel puchałke, parodia prosiaczka. Tygrałke-Uczeń Dolana. Sowałke-Uczeń Cyborga Prosiałke Dolan-Psychopata, i wróg świata, po tym jak w drugim sezonie zabił Prosiałke, zapanował nad Stupromilowym Lasem i zmienił go w DolaNowy York. Darth Puchałke-robotyczne wcielenie puchałke, pod władzą Dolana, strój który nosił utrzymywał Puchałke przy życiu. Cyborg Prosiałke-robotyczne wcielenie prosiałke, żelazny strój utrzymuje Prosiałke przy życiu. Hefalumpałke-wybraniec, wskrzesił Cyborga Prosiałke, ma pokonać Dolanda który w trzecim sezonie zapanował nad Stupromilowym Lasem. Bany Taki_Polaczek był banowany aż 4 razy. Pierwszy ban trwał tylko 1 dzień + około 2 godziny, dodatkowo dodane mniej niż godzinę przed czasem, w którym miał zostać odbanowany. Był to ban za trollowanie - Polaczek dopiero zaczynał, i wszedł ze zbyt dużym impetem, aby Puchałke został szybko zaakceptowany. Potem przez długi czas bana nie było, minęło dopiero 13 miesięcy, gdy Polaczek znów ujrzał bana. Tym razem ban trwał aż 2 tygodnie, i Polaczek dostał go za obrażenie użytkownika Vilcore w komentarzu. W tym czasie Polaczek używając Facebooka skłonił innych do akcji unbanowej, w której pierwszy zaczął uczestniczyć RzułtaBambaryłaXD. Akcja nic nie dała, bo w końcu to był ban, który kiedyś minie. No i właśnie. pod koniec wakacji Polaczek dostał trzeciego - i jak na razie - ostatniego bana. Ban ten miał trwał przez 976 lat i został on nadany za komiks w którym Polaczek obrażał wszystkich hejterów, i masterów. Później Polaczek wytłumaczył kazamo, że ten komiks był prywatny, a do archiwum wrzucił go GaleScud - główny wróg Polaczka. Wtedy kazamo odbanowała Polaczka, kazała mu usunąć komiks, i przeprosiła na jego ścianie i asku. W ten sposób Polaczek może dodawać komiksy do dziś, no bo czym były by komixxy bez kogoś, dzięki komu Puchałke może się kojarzyć z czymś więcej niż trolowaniem, rasizmem i czarnym humorem? Czwarty ban był za kolejne trollowanie. Ban trwa przez 99 lata. Dostał z zamkniętego konta. Dramy Polaczek przechodził przez wiele dram i konfliktów. Pierwszą poważniejszą kłótnią była kłótnia z kazamo i Galescud - administratorką i moderatorem komixxów. O ile z użytkownikiem GaleScud udało mu się całkiem szybko dogadać, to z kazamo toczył kłótnie na asku aż do 13 października, gdy usunął swoje drugie konto, i po około miesiącu czasu wrócił spowrotem na pierwsze. Gdy wrócił już na stare konto, zakończył jakiekolwiek kłótnie na całkiem długi okres czasu. Dopiero w okolicach lutego i marca zaczął wchodzić w duże spory z ArtanisemPL. Chodziło w nich głównie o szantaż ze strony Artanisa, w którym Artanis za to, że Polaczek nie chciał pozwolić Artanisowi przeprowadzić wywiadu, chciał ujawnić że Polaczek=KomixxyNEWS. Spory trwały aż do maja, gdy Artanis zaczął się wycofywać ze strony. Po wakacjach Polaczek jako tako dogadał się z Artanisem, dzięki czemu Artanis wrócił na komixxy, pogodzony już z Polaczkiem i większością strony. W międzyczasie Polaczek przyznał się, że jego drugie konto to KomixxyNEWS, Komixxy_NEWS i PuCeINFO. Ostatnia drama trwa nadal (11.11.16) i była ona toczona z użytkowniczką LotsDir. Wraz z użytkownikiem Majtki05, Polaczek chciał aby Lots usunęła konto, i przyznała się do błędu, którym było ignorowanie Polaczka i Majtki05, odpisywanie głównie "..." lub "-,-" i kazanie innym, aby nie dodawali do czatu na Facebooku Polaczka ani Majtki05. Polaczek zrobił przeróbkę o całej sytuacji, po której Lots nie poddawała się, i nadal próbowała wygrać dramę, mając po swojej stronie Dooxa i kilku innych użytkowników. Aktualnie drama ta została zakończona. Wydarzenia Rok 2017 W lutym 2017 roku Polaczek zamknął swoje konto, z czego udało mu się uniknąć i dalej był aktywny. Niektórzy pisali na jego ścianie "R.I.P.". Miesiąc później zaczął robić komixxy ocenzurowane za które niestety dostał bana na dożywocie z zamkniętego konta. Kilka miesięcy później zaczął robić akcję #LetinCwel, na której obrażał użytkownika LetinaWyminolTeheyiam i włączyło się kilka osób, Rok 2018/2019 Aktualnie od roku 2018 zakończył robienie tej akcji, a obecnie w 2019 roku wrócił na komixxy na koncie PuCeINFO, na którym już nie robi gazety, tylko zaczął kontynuować Stupromilowy Las.Kategoria:Zbanowani Kategoria:Puchałke i przyjaciele Kategoria:Były troll Kategoria:Sławny Kategoria:Ma konto na tej Wiki Kategoria:Bohaterowie komixxów Kategoria:Konta założone w 2015 roku Kategoria:Komixxowicze Kategoria:Miał bana Kategoria:Był banowany 3 razy Kategoria:Komixxowicz Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Najlepszy użytkownik Kategoria:Własny styl